El mundo de los OcC!
by Salvatores's Girl
Summary: ¿Dumbledore jugando PSP? ¿Hermione Rompiendo Reglas? ¿Mcgonagall Sonrojada? !ay no!...algo muy malo esta pasando! intento de humor...but wait...no tengo humor ¿o si? bueno ya lo veremos, pasen lean y destruyan!
1. Chapter 1

Yay Siiii no mori! Jeeee Xdddd solo se abrió un agujero de suelo y me trago, el agujero llevaba directamente al infierno donde me encontré con Sirius, Draco, blaise, Freddy Kruger y Jasson vorhees y juntos montamos una fiesta salvaje y grabamos a Draco en situaciones comprometedoras y con muuy poca ropa ;) pronto les pasare las fotos! XDDD o tal vez solo tome demasiado limón con sal y me desmaye… (de nuevo)…..una de dos.

Esto…bueh, la pregunta ¿Qué demonios es esto? Y la de ¿Por qué estoy haciendo este patético intento de fic en vez de seguir con la continuación del que de verdad vale la pena? Esas…..las respondo luego, mi inspiración se va al caño, y solo puedo escribir lo que a mi trastornado cerebro le da la gana! Triste :/

En fin esto es un fic muuy crack y parodiento y loco y con muucho OcC Xdd que salio de algún sucio lugar de mi inconsciente! Ok..ok…esto no se llama el palacio del OcC solo para atraerlos A leer…(¬¬ en parte si) Pero el caso es que lo decidí llamar así para descargar todo el OcC que no puedo expresar en fics Normales….de esta forma lo descargo! xD aténganse a las consecuencias!

**Advertencias (leanlo infelices!): **demasiado, mucho OcC, cosas totalmente Bizarras y locas! No, enserio! Cosas retorcidamente locas y graciosas a mi humor (el cual es muy crudo y negro) y admito de una no tengo humor! Nada ni una pizca! XD solo escribo esto porque….bueno….es lo unico que se me ocurrio.

Si no les gusta….porfavor diganme y no sigo escribiendo este tipo de estupideces, me las guardo para mi! No quiero embasurarles el cerebro…aunque introducirles malicia..eso es otro tema. ¬¬

Sin mas que nada a leer!

Oh…..si claro…olvidada que ando!

**Discleimers:** gracias por recordarme que Harry Potter no me pertenece….y no no lo digo por el lo digo por Draco XDDDDD en fin, todos los personajes y lugares pertenecen a J.K Rowling y la trama y lo que no reconozcan es mío! Mio, mío, mío…¬¬ como ya eh dicho antes! Plágienme y Tengan asegurada una muerte NO NATURAL y muuy dolorosa!

A Leer xDDDDD

**1.-Shit!**

**(de cómo es posible que Hermione y Draco dejen de pelear en sus tiempos en Hogwarts)**

Calida, soleada y perfecta, oh si, así se podría describir la mañana que acontecía en la gigantesca escuela de Hogwarts de magia y Hechicería, los pájaros cantaban, las plantas…eh…seguían siendo plantas, y muchos de los alumnos habían aprovechado para salir a tomar el sol y disfrutar de su calidez,

y de cierto modo todo iba bien, claro hasta que a cierto rubio albino se le ocurrió tomar la sombra debajo del mismo árbol al que se dirigía cierta Gryffindor.

Y porque no, no como era de esperarse, la discusión no tardo en aparecer..Todo surgió, como siempre.

-¡Arbusto!—

-¡huron!—

-¡sabelotodo!—

-¡metrosexual!—

-¡mestiza!—

-¡Gay!—

-ratón de…..espera ¿QUE?

Ok…eso si que no se lo esperaba, el rubio era consiente de que habían discutido por mas de dos horas y que ya los sobrenombres estaban comenzando a escasear pero ¿Gay? Que rayos….el…GAY, de todos lo sobrenombres, Pero mira que a la Granger se le debía estar acabando la inteligencia o el sentido común al menos…

-¿que te sucede huron? Es que el tinte Aclarante te Blanqueo el cerebro?—Vocifero la castaña con voz de sorna.

-¡!mi cabello es totalmente natural! Así que s-u-e-ñ-a Sangre Sucia—

-No es tan difi..—mas se quedo muda al ver la escena que se le presento ante sus ojos.

Así era…filch, el conserje, el energúmeno, el ogro conserje de Hogwarts había salido corriendo del castillo nada mas y nada menos que como dios lo mando al mundo…

-Geroniiimoo—gritaba el anciano con voz libertina y sonora—Peeves te lo dije! Sabría que algún día te expulsarían! ¡Soy liibree!—

Algunos de los estudiantes simplemente se quedaban perplejos y paralizados, a otros les fallaban las piernas y caían sentados..pero en particular nuestra castaña solo atino a exorbitar sus ojos mientras su boca formaba una gran y perfecta "O" mientras el rubio se debatía entre vomitar o desmayarse.

-…-

-…-

-…-

-…-

Todo Hogwarts estaba en silencio, los pájaros dejaron de cantar y volaron lejos asqueados, varios se tambaleaban de las ventanas del castillo sin saber si habían alucinado, las planta bueno….de nuevo seguían siendo plantas ¿Qué rayos esperaban?

En una de las ventanas la profesora Macgonagall estaba extenuada y se e notaba un leve rubor en sus mejillas lo que causo un retorcijón de estomago de varios estudiantes.

Mientras tanto la castaña…

-¿e-es lo q-q-que yo creo que es?...d-digo ¿a-acaba…filch...el...yo l-le...t-tu también?—la joven bruja estaba totalmente anonadada, mas no pudo terminar, su cerebro estaba colapsado y ella no sabia que pensar, estaba en blanco,

-definitivamente padre ahora deberá pagarme un psicólogo, y intuyo que será por un largo tiempo…-musito el Slytherin en tono ausente—y se que jamás he bebido pero, en realidad necesito un Martini…fuerte.—expreso con mirada perdida.

Vale, te acompaño, conozco un pasadizo—tercio la castaña ausente, sin importarle un comino las reglas, al diablo con ellas, tendría suerte si podría pensar de forma sensata luego—ah y por cierto…conozco un buen psicólogo—y dicho esto tomo al rubio de la mano y se dirigieron con la mirada perdida a la estatua de la bruja ciego (pasadizo) XDD

_FIN_

_Jajajaajaajajaj ok! Estupido pero es lo que salio de mi cerebro (debo dejar de beber tanto café antes de dormir…..sueño cosas como estas :/ )_

_Bueno ustedes dicen lo sigo o dejo de provocarles derrames cerebrales?_

_Un Reviewsito para mi? Lo merezco?_

_ATT. Dulce-maldad_


	2. Chapter 2 xDD

Jajajajajaja que bien que les haya gustado la historia ;), y…!Muchas gracias por los reviewn! Deberían sentirse orgullosas! Pues tengo una mascota que solo se alimenta de reviewns, y, le han salvado la vida! Tenia tanto tiempo que no subía algo, que el pobre estaba agonizante xDDD…o tal vez sea el amigo imaginario que tengo desde los 3..sip se llama cebolla (no huele muy bien, pero, es muy amistoso…con todos esos dientes filosos y sus 100 adorables ojitos rojos se ve tan awwwww).,

se preguntaran….¿como rayos es que tengo un amigo imaginario todavía?, bueno si, mis padres nunca le dijeron que se fuera porque nunca les hable de el, siempre dormía bajo mi cama ( cuidaba mis sueños) pero ahora es muy grande para eso..(le cuesta entrar a mi cuarto por la puerta por lo que ahora puede atravesar paredes Xd) el caso es…que cebolla me ayudo a hacer este capitulo! Y espero que les guste!

Ahh por cierto, cebolla esta embarazado, y hemos decidido llamar al bebe Ajo (espero no huela así), es hombre, esta embarazado y punto! Si puede estarlo fred de george puede estarlo cebolla jummm el caso si me quieren mandar junto al reviewn ropa o juguetes de bebe esta bien aceptada! (Mis padres han comenzado a mirarme raro por querer comprar juguetes de bebe y han empezado a hablar de algo como "no es un poco tarde para que juegues con eso" pero prefiero mantenerlo en secreto y cebolla piensa igual!

Emmm…no suelo responder reviewns puesto que la mayoría de mis fics han sido one-shots pero. Lo intentare Xd si son nuevos leyendo solo sáltense esta parte…

**Sammy-nekko: **me encanta que te halla encantado! (valga la redundancia), en si, este capitulo no tiene mucho Dramione pero espero hacerlo divertido…dentro de poco Habrá mas ;)

**theheartsbell-jezebel: **jajajaja ojala! Ese monstruo que no te deja leer se valla! Puedo hecharle un crucio si quieres ;) en gran mayoría todo lo que hago es basado en un sueño Xd,) si Xd siempre recuerdo todos mis sueños, y todo el tiempo que duermo sueño por lo de los summarys jajajaa me agrada que te agrade. uno siempre debe aceptar criticas, yo acato todas y cada una de ellas y las uso para mejorar, no diré criticas constructivas porque no existen solo son solo criticas mas fuertes escondidas, yo pido que sean sinceros xDD Respecto a las plantas, que bien que te guste que sigan siendo plantas, estoy loca lo se, pero, de ello, a hacer que las plantas hablen hay muucha trama.

**hatake-katia: **que bien que te halla gustado! Yo que creí que solo era un estupidez con mal humor Xd! y gracias por agregarme como autora favorita ;) espero te guste este capitulo.

En fin dejo de hablar de mas, (espero no haberlos aburrido) y como ya saben el discleimer esta en el primer capitulo, si quieren leerlo solo devuélvanse y listo.

Sin nada mas que aclarar….

**hatake-katia: **que bien que te halla gustado! Yo que crei que solo era un estupidez con mal humor Xd! y gracias por agregarme como autora favorita ;)

¡Vamos a leer!

** my god, what the hell its coming' on **

**(Oh mi dios, ¿que demonios esta pasando?**

**(**_De cómo Hermione y Draco pueden hacerse amigos__**)**_

Calor, desesperante y maldito calor….era todo lo que se respiraba y sentía en toda la extensión del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, los profesores y alumnos se arrastraban por los pasillos, a tanto unos como otros buscaban e ideaban todo tipo de excusas para acercarse a las frías mazmorras solo por un momento. Las ideas iban desde ir a llevarle flores a cualquier Slytherin que se pasase por delante hasta visitar al profesor Snape por un cumpleaños que estaba muy lejano….

Los alumnos de todas la casas deseaban en ese momento ser Slytherin o en su defecto una buena clase doble de pociones, y es que el calor era tal que, bueno, haría que hasta el mas Honrado Griffindor se quisiera convertir en una astuta serpiente tan solo por la ubicación de su casa.

Pero una persona en especial se la estaba pasando peor….

Así era, el aclamado director de Hogwarts, Moria de calor, estaba desesperado, pero era consiente de que jamás dejaría solo su adorado colegio, era inverosímil, para el lo era, por muy tentador que se viera una gran jarra de whisky de fuego en las instalaciones del bar cabeza de puerco….demasiado tentador….

No, no y no, no caería, no lo haría, era mejor tomarse una pequeña e inocente Copita en la seguridad de su despacho, sabia que era malo, y que no debería, pero nada mas que una copita para aguantar el calor, después de todo solo seria una….

-hayhayhayhayhay palooooomaaaaa—vociferaba el director totalmente ebrio, había atinado a quitarse la larga tunica y ahora solo se encontraba únicamente con los largos calzones que acostumbraba….

Se sentía feliz, liberado, quería cantar, quería saltar, todo el mundo debería sentirse así! Era...¿como dirían los estudiantes?...ah si, coooooool…

se levanto de su silla y se subió arriba de su escritorio, tomo la jaula donde se encontraba fawkes –su ave fenix—y comenzó agitarla hacia todos lados mientras la pobre ave gritaba, aleteaba y largaba plumas como un pajarraco…

-despierta, despierta, despierta, wiiiiiiii ya es de día! Arriba, así fawkes. Aunque todavía no tienes suficiente animo esa es la actitud—gritaba el director mientras agitaba la jaula en todas direcciones.

En ese instante, Snape, que acababa de terminar de ahuyentar a todos los estudiantes que querían llevarle regalos, flores y demás estupideces, había decidido ir a visitar al director para dialogar sobre próximos planes…

Mas al entrar, primero pensó que se había equivocado de lugar al ver el montón de botellas de licor en el suelo y la reguera de papeles por doquier, quiso salir del despacho y reiterarse de que fuese la entrada correcta pero, luego sus ojos repararon en el joven profesor que yacía despeinado, en calzoncillos y que por si no fuera poco agitando y gritándole a un ave arriba de su escritorio.

-…-el profesor miraba anonadado y totalmente aturdido, el había visto muchas cosas..Pero esta, esta definitivamente se llevaba el premio gordo, no sabia que decir…

¡Fawkes vamos! Despierta, despierta, despierta, muevete, muevete, muevete, muévete, ¿porque rayos no te mueves?...¿porque te estas poniendo azul?...¿fawkes?—vociferaba el director a toda voz sin parar de golpear la jaula mientras la pobre ave dejaba de moverse y colisionaba contra las paredes de la jaula haciéndose la muerta.

-…-

-¡Fawkes!, fawkes noooooo…-el anciano soltó un grito que provoco que varias aves, cercanas a los bosques del castillo salieran volando despavoridas y que las plantas…..bueno…ellas seguían siendo plantas…¿pensé que ya habíamos aclarado eso no?...

No obstante una vez que dejo de gritar, soltó la jaula, la cual descendió hasta el suelo y se abrió, dando salida a una desesperada ave que se apresuro a escapar por la ventana como alma que lleva Voldemort.

Mas el profesor solo se quedo allí arriba y comenzó a moverse con un orangután y omitía un sonido parecido al de una oveja..

-veheheeeheee—musitaba el profesor a la vez que movía sus brazos a lo king kong.

-¿p-p-profesor?—susurro Snape con voz de miedo una vez que el anciano director dejo su extraño comportamiento y bajo de su escritorio trastabillando.

-oh sevvy..¿Como estas?..Te había extrañado…sabes…te ves extrañamente sexy hoy….—le susurro el director intentando sonar seductor lo que solo ocasiono una para nada discreta mirada de asco del profesor de pociones.

-…- había sido mala idea venir, y el ahora lo sabia, habría aceptado cualquier regalo que le hubiesen dado de un supuesto cumpleaños, hasta habría sido capaz de abrazar a un estudiante antes que ver esto, hasta la idea de dejar que todo Griffindor durmiera en las mazmorras le desagradaba tanto pero…¿esto?...!maldito karma! ¿¡Que había hecho el!...¿!que era tan malo como para merecer esto?. Más no pudo seguir pensando porque lo que paso a consiguiente le dejo claro que siempre se podía estar peor…..siempre…

Pues en ese mismo instante una enojada y furia fawkes irrumpió en el despacho a través de la ventana y comenzó a lanzar llamaradas por su pico dirigidas hacia todo el despacho..y hacia el directo claro…

-¡haaaaaa!—grito el director con cara de esquizofrenia mientras corría de un lado a otro—¡el mundo se acaba! Los meteoritos mandados por extraños seres del universo no queman y nos mataran para comerse nuestros sesos y llevarse nuestras almas!—vociferaba el anciano profesor con voz paranoica.

Mas Snape no pudo seguir observando pues una llamarada que venia en su dirección –y que el no vio—le dio de lleno en la cara…..dejándolo totalmente ahumado…y con solo jirones de los que fue su inmaculada tunica.

OK, ¡ya era suficiente! No soportaría ni un minuto mas de esta humillación! El ex Mortifago empuño elegantemente su varita y pronuncia "aguamantis" y un chorro de agua saco despedida a gran velocidad a la pobre ave ofendida.

Pero el quemado profesor solo tuvo un pequeño segundo para descansar porque al instante el director comenzó a gritar de nuevo…

Quema, quema, quema, quema, hay, hay, hay, QUEMA, mis calzoncillos se queman!—vocifero mientras saltaba de un lado a otro.

A lo que Snape con un apresurado "aguanmantis" detuvo el fuego que consumía la ropa interior del anciano.

-¡Mi Héroe!—chillo Dumbledore abalanzándose encima de Snape lo cual ocasiono que tanto Snape como el se fueran de bruces al suelo….

-Auch, ¿para ser un Héroe no deberías ser mas fuerte?—susurro el Director que se encontraba encima de Snape.

-…- estaba a punto a punto, quería gritar, quería golpear algo y lanzar unos cuantos avadas…..quería decirle unas cuantas cosas a la persona que tenia encima y sus manos se contraían a cada segundo como buscando algo que estrangular, estaba a punto de decir unos cuantos improperio hasta que dos nuevas figuras irrumpieron en el quemado y arruinado despacho del director.

-si Hermione pienso igual—musito un rubio distraído mirando a su compañera—creo que deberíamos cambiar de Psicólogo..Tal vez nos podamos sincerar mas con uno que tengo conocimiento del mundo mágico, porque mira que mandarnos a ese tal sanatorio mental después de contarle de Hogwarts ¡que falta de respeto!—afirmo el albino.

-creo que seria lo mejor, esta vez creo que tienes la razón..—le dirigió la castaña—además…-comenzó una nueva frase pero miro al frente para observar la escena que se presentaba ante sus ojos….

Si, definitivamente se estaban volviendo locos, totalmente locos, esa era la única explicación que ambos estudiantes le encontraban a la escena que tenia enfrente, si no…¿Qué mas explicaría que el despacho estuviera totalmente quemador, destruido y mojado y repleto de botellas sin dejar atrás que el director se encontraba totalmente desnudo y arriba de un profesor de pociones con la ropa hecha jirones y con muy poco de lo que quedaba de su pantalón?.

-…-

-…-

-…-

-veheeheee—

El albino pensó que de un momento a otro saldrían los extraños objetos esos llamados cámaras y que le dirían ¡caíste! Como en ese raro programa de televisión muggle….

Pero nada pasaba…

-veheeheee—

¿Acaso el director había…? No, simplemente….tenían que irse de alli antes de saltar a llorar y gritar como locos.

-hemm-musito el rubio una vez que encontró fuerza suficiente para que su voz o flaqueara—n-nosotros….vámonos—susurro mientras arrastraba fuera del extraño despacho a una petrificada Hermione.

Una vez fuera de despacho ambos se miraron y no sabia que decirse….

-ehh Hermione recuerdas...Tu viste…-susurro todavía sin aceptar lo ocurrido.

-si recuerdo pero esta vez probaremos un brandy..es mas fuerte, y si creo que yo también vi. lo que tu, sin embargo, por la seguridad de lo que queda de mi cordura….no mencionaremos esto..Nunca—expreso una atareada castaña.

-vale—musito el rubio con voz altanera—el brandy sena bien, y ¿sabes? La idea del sanatorio ese….no suena tan mal después de todo…se veía…cómodo—susurro el rubio solo para la castaña, si alguien se lo preguntara jamás lo diría…

-lo se Draco, Lo se..—

Y dicho esto se tomaron de la mano y corrieron de nuevo a aquel pasadizo, el cual se estaba haciendo muy conocido para ellos.

Fin

Ok Aquí aprendimos que, los pájaros se vengan.. (yo lo aprendí a los 5 años, ¡maldito periquito! no se ustedes), que las plantas siempre seguirán siendo plantas al menos por ahora…..y que las situaciones raras y estresantes te hacen bajar la guardia y conocer a la gente sin prejuicios….

Aff todo lo que es necesario para que un Dramione se realice!

_Besos….._

_Merezco reviewn? Uno solito? Para cebolla? _

_Besos…_

_Att. Dulce-Maldad_

_Si la vida te da la espalda….tócale el trasero!_


End file.
